Three's Company
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: It all started because Xigbar decided he was tired of cards. Actually, maybe because Luxord agreed. Or, perhaps it was just that Demyx looked good when he was wet. Whatever it was the bet was on, and both Two and Ten want to win Nine. XigLuxDem threesome.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts—not at all.

A/N: Okay, so I couldn't resist writing something inspired by a certain date that passed yesterday. And so without any further ado, here's the story, and I hope you all had an **amazing** Demy Xiggy Luxy Day! (9/02/10)

**Warnings**: **Yaoi**, language, mentions of alcohol, and-lemony threesome. Oh, _**yes**_.

_Dedication_: Skye, cuz I love her and I miss her so hard, and she was observant enough to point out this awesomeness.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

"Number II… you _do_ realize that you're going to have to make a decision some time or another, don't you?"

Xigbar bit back an irritated snarl at the taunt, but couldn't stop himself from sending a sour glance toward the smug-looking Brit dealing the cards across the table from him.

"Go on, Xigbar-just fold already. You know you can't win against _me_," Luxord continued in an _almost_ nonchalant tone, a smirk tugging the left corner of his mouth upward.

Xigbar grit his teeth furiously, only just stopping himself from lashing out at the gambler; but he couldn't _do_ that, couldn't let the neophyte know that he was getting under his skin _already_. And yet, try as the two Nobodies might, the tension that hovered over the table where the game of poker was being played was still dangerously palpable.

At least, that's what they figured, for the other Nobodies that had been in the room had stealthily slipped away at some point or another without alerting the players.

"_Fucking cards!_" Xigbar swore at last, tossing his cards in the air in a way that _totally _wasn't juvenile, thank you very much.

Luxord didn't even blink—choosing merely to sigh and lean forward to rest his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Xigbar, I'm pretty sure that's not a valid response… the way _I_ was taught—or, at least the way that _good_ sportsmen play—is to say "fold-"

"Shut your fuckin' mouth, Lux," Xigbar ground out between tightly clenched teeth, raking his fingers through his hair.

The blond could no longer stop a fond smirk from growing on his lips, and so he let it form, leaning forward in his chair chuckling.

"Care to play again?" Luxord asked coyly, but his amused expression faded slightly as Xigbar's golden eye glared up at him with genuine irritation.

"Didn'cha hear what I _just _said? I'm _sick_ of playing these fuckin' card games! I'm _so_ _fuckin'_ _**bored**_;there's _nothing to fuckin' do_ 'round here!"

Luxord regarded his gambling buddy with a blank expression before sighing and allowing his face to fall into a similarly annoyed expression.

"Well, I suppose I can't argue with that…" he shrugged, rubbing his face with a hand. And it was true; Xemnas had not given out nearly as many missions that week as he usually did. So far, there had only been three in _total,_ and Xigbar hadn't been assigned to go on a single one, making the gunman more than slightly stir crazy.

There had been the one five days ago where Saïx had been asked to go on a solo mission, another three days ago where Xaldin and Lexaeus had been asked to partner up, and then there was the current one-Axel and Demyx has been partnered up for a joint mission that one was still underway.

Or, it _had_ been, up until a few seconds ago with the sound of a dark portal opening.

"I fucking _hate_ you, Dem."

"Axel, I _said _I was _sorry_-how was _I_ supposed to know that angel fish were so moody?"

"I don't care _what _excuse you come up with Demyx. Just know that I am coming after _you_ with _**fire**_."

"But Axel—"

"_**FIRE**__!_" an extremely bedraggled, extremely _pissed_ fire wielder snarled before opening another portal and stomping through (most likely to Roxas' room).

"Oh—hey guys!" Demyx said, sounding surprised as he finally acknowledged the audience he hadn't known he and Axel had had.

Only at the sound of the younger sitarist's voice did Xigbar and Luxord bother to glance up, only to freeze, suddenly unable to tear their eyes away from the mulleted Nobody.

At least, the _usually_ mulleted Nobody.

It seemed as though Demyx's signature hair style had been washed away by the trip to Atlantica, for his dampened blond locks were plastered to his neck and shoulders instead. But that wasn't the _only_ thing plastered to his body; all of Demyx's clothes were sopping wet, and he appeared to have deemed the Organization cloak too heavy to wear while wet and had it slung over one arm, revealing the white tee-shirt and jeans he had on beneath.

Of course Demyx wouldn't be bothered by the way his clothing clung to his skin when he was wet… he didn't, however, seem to grasp the effect his wearing damp, and therefore tight clothes on _others_ (the now more than slightly translucent shirt didn't help, either).

"Uhh…" was Xigbar's intelligent reply.

"D-Demyx…ah, you're…a tad wet," Luxord gulped weakly, eyes following the path of a droplet that fell from Demyx's bangs.

"Aha…whoops, I'm getting water _everywhere_, aren't I? See ya later guys, I'm gonna go change," Demyx laughed sheepishly, mistaking the way the two other Nobodies followed the beads of water that were still trickling down his body as a silent hint to stop getting water all over the Castle, idiot.

And so, with a cheerful wave, the musician opened a portal of his own, presumably to his room to change. Xigbar and Luxord continued to stare at the spot Demyx portaled from in silence, however, for a good minute, before glancing at each other.

"Well, guess I'll see you 'round Lux," Xigbar declared, sounding oddly cheerful after his morose outburst as he climbed to his feet.

Luxord, however, immediately understood what the scarred man was up to and with a roll of his blue eyes rose from his chair as well.

"Bloody hell, Xigbar, leave the boy alone. He doesn't _need_ you sneaking in there to _watch him change_. Honestly, how _juvenile_ is _that_?" the Brit scoffed, narrowing his eyes at the Freeshooter.

Xigbar opened his mouth to reply but, upon registering just what it was Luxord had (correctly) assumed, closed it once more before glaring.

"Well excuse me, but _goin' back into time_ to watch some _instant replay_ isn't exactly the _**proper**_ thing to do either, now, is it?" he shot back as he place his hands on his hips, smirking slightly when Luxord flushed in a mix of anger and embarrassment as his plan was seen through as well.

The two Nobodies glared at each other across the table, each refusing to look away from the other's intense gaze.

Something appeared to hit Xigbar a few moments later, however, and his glower was slowly replaced by a mischievous grin.

"Well, Lux, my man, I think things are finally gonna start gettin' a lil' more interesting."

Luxord stared blankly at the triumphant looking Nobody across from him for a few seconds before his eyes lit up as well.

"Why I do believe you are correct, Xigbar," he drawled in response, a slightly pensive yet extremely pleased look replacing his previous irritation.

"Gimme the terms, dude," Xigbar grinned, once again taking his seat, but sitting eagerly forward. Luxord became lost in thought for a few moments more, fingers tapping idly on the tabletop, before locking his gaze on the other man.

"What do you think about raising the stakes a little this time? Let's say…one chance each to win him over?"

"How much time?"

"Let's say forty-five minutes."

"'k, then you gotta swear you ain't gonna use any of your time tricks."

"_Really_, Xigbar, would I ever do that?"

"Psh-yeah."

"You're unbelievable… alright, fine I swear."

"On what?"

"'On wha-' bloody _hell_, Xigbar! Argh, _fine_… I swear on Kingdom Hearts. Satisfied?"

"Totally."

"_Finally_. And when we've both had our shot, we'll find out who he had a better time with."

"Awright, 'n whoever wins…"

"Yes?"

"But that's just it—whoever wins him fucking _scores!_"

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Luxord had just finished setting up a small portable table and chairs in the center of his room when a rhythmic knock sounded on his door just before it opened.

"Hey Lux, what did you need me f…what's going on?" Demyx asked curiously as he stepped into the gambler's room, blue eyes blinking at the table Luxord was standing by.

"Hello luv, thank you for taking the time to drop by. It's just, it hit me the other day how _long_ its been since the two of us have really spent any time together, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a friendly visit-just the two of us," Luxord smiled, pushing his natural charm.

It seemed to work, for Demyx immediately perked up at the suggestion and a shy smile spread across his lips at the older blond's kind words.

"T-thanks, Lux, that's really nice to hear," Demyx laughed happily-and if the sound of the musician giggling _adorably_ wasn't enough, Luxord was particularly pleased with the way Demyx blushed.

"So, shall we?" he offered, pulling out a chair like the good ol' fashioned lover boy he was and gestured for Demyx to take a seat, which he did with another small giggle.

"Ooh, are we gonna play with cards?" Demyx asked delightedly upon noticing the deck placed neatly in the center of the table.

"I thought it might be fun if I were to teach you that game you were watching me play with Axel, Larxene and Xigbar last week. You _did_ mention you would like to learn it," Luxord with a smile, laughing softly when Demyx's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"_Really_, Lux? Ohmigosh, thank you!" Demyx exclaimed happily, unable to resist jumping up to throw his arms around the Brit in a giddy embrace before racing back to his seat.

"It's nothing, Demyx, really," Luxord replied easily as he turned his attention to his deck to deal the cards, doing a stealthy job in angling his head to hide his now flushed face.

"Would you like to know how we like to make poker even more fun, Demyx?" Luxord offered casually, completely focused on the task at hand.

"Mhmm!" Demyx replied brightly, eyes never once leaving Luxord's hand, making sure not to miss a single detail.

"Sometimes we like to play what we call _strip_ poker," Luxord continued nonchalantly, making sure to bite back his grin of amusement when Demyx's head suddenly snapped up to stare at him.

"S-strip poker? Wait, you mean like, _**strip**__,_ strip poker? Like what Axel likes to try an' get Rox to play?" Demyx asked; a hint of confusion now in his voice.

Luxord's motions paused for a moment as he considered this suggestion before shrugging and nodding, dryly commenting "Well if it's _Axel_, and it's _Roxas_ you're telling me he tries to persuade, then yes-it most probably is."

"Then why would you wanna play _that_ kind?" Demyx asked, suspicion creeping into his voice as he stared at the gambler.

"Demyx, luv, of course I didn't mean anything by it; I just thought I'd mention the game that the majority of the Nobodies in this Castle prefer, is all—just so you know," Luxord replied smoothly while mentally berating himself for raising the blond's suspicions in the first place, and so soon, too.

"Nonono, I'm sorry, Luxy, I didn't mean-I _mean_, you're only lookin' out for me, after all," Demyx hastened to reply, smiling sheepishly.

Again, externally Luxord managed a reassuring smile and calm comment, while internally he congratulated himself for turning things in his favor so smoothly.

While he patiently explained how to play the game to an attentive Demyx, Luxord himself allowed his mind to wander, letting himself steal glances at the teen's face whenever his eyes were fixed on the cards he pointed to—"and see that, Dem, that's a royal flush."

He spent the next twenty minutes playing a numbers of practice rounds against Demyx (which did not include stripping)—and both quickly learned that although he grasped the rules of the game, Demyx had one hell of a problem.

His poker face. Or lack, thereof.

But the optimistic sitarist didn't seem to mind in the least that he always lost; content just to spend his time with the older blond Nobody.

At last, however, after finishing another short round, Luxord raised his eyes to meet the water mage's as he shuffled the deck and smirked.

"Well, Dem? Care to raise the stakes?"

Demyx, who had been having the time of his life even while loosing miserably to Luxord (but hey, he appreciated that Luxord wasn't going easy on him…well, _too_ easy that is) blushed at the proposition but nodded, grinning nervously.

Luxord stole a glance at the Nobody across from him as he dealt the cards, raising a delicate eyebrow as he caught a slight frown on his face.

"What is it, Dem?" he asked as he settled back in his seat. "Not having second thoughts, are you?"

"Huh? Oh, 'course not, its just…I realized I'm not even wearing socks," he replied sheepishly.

Luxord blinked blankly at the Nocturne for a moment before he burst out laughing at both Demyx's comment and expression, unable to help himself.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me, you _have_ socks on!" Demyx pouted, though it was obvious he was holding back a grin (and rather badly at that).

"Would you feel better if I were to remove my socks as well?" Luxord asked without hesitation, laughter lacing his words, grinning and complying when Demyx nodded.

"Alright—now that we're _both_ sockless, would you like to start?" Luxord asked, smirking when Demyx nodded in affirmation, and automatically making the first play.

And, as Demyx had not miraculously perfected a poker face within the last minute and a half, the next five games predictably went in Luxord's favor, until he had a blushing Demyx sitting across from him in only his boxers; his cloak, shirt, belt and pants sitting at the floor by Demyx's chair in a heap.

However, Demyx had no qualms, as he finally managed to win his first round against Luxord during this game, resulting in the loss of the Brit's shirt (he hadn't been wearing his coat when Demyx entered).

And suddenly, Luxord was pleased to note, Demyx's eyes had developed a habit of subtly roaming between plays.

Just as a smirking Luxord was about to play the first card of –in his personal opinion, a new, final– round however, they were interrupted with the door to Luxord's room swinging abruptly open.

"Hey dude, what's-" Xigbar cut off suddenly, however, as he took in the room's two occupants: a surprised Demyx and a murderous Luxord.

"Whoooa… I'm, eh, not _interrupting_ anything, now, am I?" he drawled, barely managing to keep from snickering at the look on Luxord's face.

"As a matter of fact…" Luxord began between gritted teeth, but was cut off with an exclamation of "Lux taught me how t' play poker!" from Demyx.

"I can see that, kid," Xigbar laughed, smiling fondly at the mulleted teen, before his eye darted to Luxord.

"And correct me if I'm mistaken, but did you actually win a match against our local gambling addict?" Xigbar went on, giving said gambler a once (or twice) over after the acknowledgement before turning his attention back to the sitarist who responded with a vigorous nod, pleased that his accomplishment had not gone unnoted.

"Well, I was just droppin' by to see if you were free for a game, Lux, but-"

"Oh, no, it's okay, Xiggy, I've gotta meet up with Ax and Rox right about now anyway. Since we've got the free time on our hands, we're gonna head into Twilight Town for a bit," he explained as he pulled his lost clothes back on.

"Thanks again for the lesson, Luxord!" Demyx beamed, hugging the blond Brit briefly but tightly before heading out of the room.

Luxord only turned on the Freeshooter once the door was shut, and Demyx's footsteps had faded, but when he did, it was _explosive_.

"What the fuck was _that_, Xigbar?" Luxord snarled, slamming his palms on the table as he jumped to his feet.

"Hold it, pretty boy, don'cha start screaming your fuckin' head off at me for sticking to the rules of the game," Xigbar countered smugly.

Luxord paused in his tirade to stare incredulously at the older man.

"What are you _talking_ about, Xigbar?"

"Time limit's forty-five minutes, idiot," Xigbar grinned triumphantly.

Luxord opened his mouth to argue but, when Xigbar's comment processed, he held his tongue, shooting Xigbar a dirty look as he snatched his cards off the table to shuffle them back into a neat deck.

"So…up for some _strip poker_, Luxy?"

"Get out of my room, you _twat._"

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

The only thing a rather bewildered Demyx was really sure of as he was shoved out of Xigbar's bedroom, was that the bottle of beer that Xigbar had pressed into his hands was gone—it had been promptly snatched out of his hands by an infuriated-looking Luxord who had stormed into the room not ten seconds later—and that he had the distinct feeling that Xiggy was in some _deep _shit_._

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Luxord couldn't stop himself from smirking triumphantly as made his way towards the door to his bedroom to head out to make the quick trip next door.

Demyx had asked him to drop by his room that evening. And although Luxord wasn't quite sure what to expect from the visit, he figured he had some slight idea after noticing the persistent, shy glances he'd caught Demyx sending him for the remainder of the week. It had been a whole three days since he'd busted Xigbar on trying to win Demyx over with the incentive of alcohol, and neither of the older Nobodies had been able to catch a moment alone with Demyx; he'd constantly been in Axel's or Roxas's company every time they'd seen him.

So it was only natural for Luxord to freeze upon closing the door to his bedroom when he noticed Xigbar swaggering casually up to the door to Demyx's room at that very moment.

"Excuse me, Number II, but _what_ do you think you're doing?" Luxord asked dryly, slowly walking up to the mildly surprised gunman.

"Uh, what does it _look_ like, dude. _Winning_," Xigbar scoffed, raising his hand to knock on his door.

"I believe you're mistaken, Xigbar. That particular _is_ what _I'm_ here for, after all," Luxord replied coolly.

Xigbar's fist froze centimeters away from the surface of Demyx's door, and then slowly turned to look at the Brit, allowing his hand to drop upon noticing the seriousness in Luxord's expression.

"And I think that _you're_ the one in the dark, man-Dem asked me to swing by right about now. That's what I'm doing."

"I'm telling you _right now_ that that can't be possible, because I'm _certain_ Demyx asked _me_ to drop by at this hour," Luxord insisted, a puzzled frown settling over his features.

"Wha—_hell_ no! He asked me this morning, before breakfast!" Xigbar protested, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, he asked me this morning _after_ breakfast," Luxord replied.

"Aww, c'mon guys-you seriously can't figure this one out on your own_?_"

Both Nobodies jumped at the unexpected sound of Demyx's voice, and they turned stiffly to stare at the younger neophyte, watching their argument from behind his bedroom door, which was now slightly ajar.

"P-pardon?"

"Wait, wait, wait, what the _hell's_ going on?"

"Demyx, luv, why would you ask the _both_ of us to come here?'

"Yeah, 'cause you just wanted _me_, right?"

"Oh, shut _up_, Xigba-"

"I'm not stupid, guys—I kinda figured out what was going on ages ago," Demyx interrupted meekly, stopping their quickly brewing argument abruptly.

"But seriously," Demyx went on with a laugh, "how can you expect a guy to just _choose_?"

Xigbar and Luxord were suddenly silent, eyes glued to the musician.

"I like you both a lot," Demyx went on timidly, blushing furiously but refusing to break eye contact with his visitors, "'n so… it took me a while to get the guts to say it, but I finally made up my mind to ask you…"

And suddenly Xigbar and Luxord found themselves victim to Demyx's best puppy dog face.

"Couldn't we all just… share?" Demyx asked shyly, biting his lip cutely and looking up pleadingly at the two older Nobodies.

There was a long pause, before the silence was broken with Xigbar's awestruck

"You're a little kinky _tease, _Demyx_._"

"Is that a yes?" the Nocturne asked with a sly grin, blinking up at the two other Nobodies.

And then the spell broke, and the door was slammed shut as the three of them stumbled back into the musician's room, both Xigbar and Luxord rushing forward at the same time to grab the younger blond.

"Well, Xigbar, what do you suppose?" a grinning Luxord asked as they successfully pinned Demyx prey beneath them on his bed.

"Sounds pretty fuckin' good to me," Xigbar replied, eyes drinking in the sight of the sitarist sprawled beneath them.

And then Demyx wasn't quite sure what to think-too overcome with sensation to bother with such a tedious process as paying attention to who was where and who was doing what, as he was much too preoccupied with _feeling_.

Demyx gasped loudly as a mouth began assaulting the soft skin of his neck, but the sound was swallowed by another pair of lips covering his own.

"_Oh…_"

That first, breathy moan that escaped the musician was enough to make Luxord draw back to stare as well as give Xigbar reason to pause in giving the sitarist a hickey, and Demyx flushed deeply in response to the sudden silence.

"Mmm, think he's a screamer?" Xigbar drawled aloud, sending Luxord a wolfish grin before nipping Demyx's throat as an afterthought.

"Well, I'm certain I know one way to find out," Luxord replied wickedly, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips as he glanced back down at the younger Nobody.

"…Holy _shit_, you're _hot_ when you talk dirty," Xigbar uttered slowly after a moment, sounding slightly awestruck.

Luxord sent an amused look in the gunman's direction even as his hands slipped beneath Demyx's shirt, caressing the smooth expanse of skin there, before all at once his expression became sultry.

"I could say the same for you, surprising as that may be," he teased, eyes torn between soaking in the image of the sitarist squirming beneath them and observing the gradual change in expression on Xigbar's face, which changed from admiration, to amused irritation, to something akin to the looks he was giving Demyx as well, all in the next few seconds.

"W-would y-ahh!-you guys just kiss alread-dy?" Demyx gasped, his entire body suddenly feeling much too hot from their combined ministrations. Both Nobodies stared at the fidgeting teen before their eyes met.

"S'pose it couldn't hurt," Xigbar replied, pushing himself up into a sitting potion beside the mulleted blond and eying the Brit intensely, waiting for permission.

Permission he received not moments later when Luxord leaned in without hesitation, pressing his lips demandingly against Xigbar's.

Immediately Xigbar's arms found their way around the gambler's lithe frame, pulling him even closer until they were pressed flush against each other, eagerly deepening the kiss.

Luxord's fingers drifted up along Xigbar's chest and neck, idly tracing the various scars that littered his skin, smiling slightly against the Freeshooter's mouth when he felt him shiver slightly at the light, teasing touches.

The blond's lips parted slightly in surprise when Xigbar unexpectedly nipped his bottom lip; and immediately Xigbar took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Luxord's mouth, caressing the Englishman's with his own. Xigbar's fingers began trailing up and down along Luxord's back, loving the soft gasps that escaped the younger man's throat every so often.

At last the two pulled away, panting heavily and regarding each other through hazy eyes, both (pleasantly) surprised at the other's ability.

"That was _hot_," Demyx said at last, having keenly watched the show put on above him for the last minute and a half with extreme interest.

Both Xigbar and Luxord shot the musician amused looks that quickly turned predatory; Demyx only had enough time to blink before the two other Nobodies descended on him once again, two pairs of hands wandering hungrily.

There was an impatient flurry of clothes as each Nobody helped to strip the other, their clothes mixing together to become nothing more than a forgotten heap on the floor.

Demyx blushed as two heated gazes raked along his body, and he had to force himself to remain still, to stop himself from squirming self-consciously.

Again Luxord leaned in to capture his lips and he responded instantly, hands moving to the back of the Brit's head, fingers tangling in the short, soft spikes there as Luxord's hands rose to his face, thumbs brushing against his cheekbones. He moaned softly into the other blond's mouth when a second, rougher pair of hands began roaming over his chest, and gasped when a mouth joined in the mapping of the smooth expanse of skin.

Luxord only drew away a good few minutes later, letting his forehead rest against Demyx's and smiling when their eyes met, their hot breath mingling.

Demyx's eyes slipped shut and he let his head fall back as the Brit began littering licks and kisses along his jaw, pausing every so often to nip at the sensitive skin just to elicit a shiver from the body beneath him.

His eyes fluttered open once more, however, when Xigbar's ministrations took an abrupt turn southward, and he lifted his head weakly to try and catch a glimpse of the gunman, shuddering when Luxord chose that precise moment to bite down on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Xigbar felt the younger blond's movement, and glanced up, his good eye meeting Demyx's tentative gaze before he winked and smirked, lips drifting down the sitarist's flat stomach, finding the way Demyx's breath was beginning to hitch in anticipation to be terribly cute.

Luxord couldn't help the way his breath caught in his throat for a moment as he watched Demyx's back arch in pleasure, a cry tearing itself from his throat as Xigbar took him fully into his mouth, hands moving to the teen's waist to keep him pinned down.

Demyx's fingers clutched sporadically at the bed sheets as Xigbar began to do _something_ with his teeth and tongue that sent shocks of pleasures jolting up his spine, and he gasped loudly when Luxord chose that moment to resume the attack on his neck.

"Ah…_**ah**__!_" Demyx cried out, hips bucking desperately against Xigbar's firm grip, overwhelmed with the numerous sensations all over his body and the way everything was happening _so fast._

Just when the younger Nobody was sure he couldn't take this pleasurable torture any longer, Xigbar pulled away from his length, grinning impishly when the musician let out a loud whimper in protest.

Luxord blinked blankly for a moment when Xigbar looked up at him, but realization of what the gunman wanted him to do quickly set in as he noticed the blatant wanting in his eyes, and he smirked slyly, shifting over to settle in between Xigbar's legs, taking his place before Demyx and leaning over the younger blond, gazing down at him with eyes filled with want.

Demyx gave a slight start in surprise when he felt Luxord's hand, which had been gliding up along his thigh slip around to brush against his entrance; ocean eyes darting up to timidly meet Luxord's blue ones. Luxord smiled reassuringly down at the Nocturne, trying to hold back a wince of his own when he felt Xigbar do the same for him, shuddering when the Freeshooter leaned forward to kiss and lick the side of his neck in the attempts of distracting him.

The musician's lips parted as he felt Luxord press one finger into him, and though no tell-tale sounds of pain escaped, his fingers nervously clenched at the bed sheets. When a second digit entered, however, he winced, biting his lip to hold back a soft noise of discomfort. Luxord, however, who was carefully watching the musician's face immediately noticed the miniscule frown that had worked its way onto Demyx face, and leaned closer to lick along the inside of Demyx's thigh in an attempt to soothe him as he added a third and last finger, slipping them out and rewarding the teen with a gentle kiss.

Xigbar followed the gambler forward as he moved closer to Demyx, still kissing at the Brit's pale throat, now littered with love bites from his mouth's assault. The hand he wasn't using to stretch the blond Nobody wandered around to Luxord's front, drifting his fingers lightly along his stomach and eliciting a slight shiver. All at once the gunman's hand dipped lower, fingers wrapping tightly around the Brit's neglected arousal as he swiftly added another two fingers.

A noise that was caught somewhere between a gasp of pleasure and a groan of pain escaped the Brit's throat, and he buried his face in the crook of Demyx's neck, breathing in shakily; smiling weakly against the younger Nobody's slick skin when he felt trembling musician's fingers thread through his locks.

Luxord forced himself to take several deep breaths as he adjusted to the intrusion, wincing as Xigbar splayed his fingers before withdrawing them, hands settling at Luxord's waist, thumbs tracing light circles on his waist.

Demyx blinked hazily up into Luxord's and Xigbar's faces, blushing at their heated gazes but catching on quickly; rolling onto his stomach before casting a shy look over his shoulder, ocean eyes darkened with desire.

Luxord shifted forward to lean over the smaller blond, hands rising to grasp the musician's trembling hips firmly before slowly pressing into him, blue eyes clouding over in bliss at the incredible heat of Demyx's body. He had only a moment to savor the raw pleasure, however, as Xigbar chose that moment to enter him as well, sending pain shooting up his spine. A low groan escaped the Freeshooter at the same time Demyx let out a strangled cry and Luxord made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan, overwhelmed by the mix of pleasure and pain.

Luxord raised a shaky hand from Demyx's hip to his face, intending to push Demyx's bangs –which had become plastered to his face– out of his eyes; his fingers froze, though, when they brushed against wetness, and he glanced up to see tears streaming from the Nocturne's eyes, which were squeezed tightly shut as he vainly struggled to hold back his whimpers of pain.

Luxord tried to ignore the ache that had come with Xigbar's intrusion as best he could as he pulled back before plunging back in and starting a slow rhythm-gritting his teeth as Xigbar caught on and did the same.

But then Xigbar's fingers gripped tighter at Luxord's waist, and he pulled the blond's hips up at a higher angle before thrusting in even deeper, breathing harshly against the Englishman's neck.

Luxord froze in surprise for a split second before a violent shiver ran through his body, a long, guttural moan accompanying the shudders racking his frame.

Mimicking Xigbar's actions, Luxord tried pulling the sitarist's hips closer to his before thrusting in again, a frustrated pant escaping his lips when Demyx still had to stifle a moan of pain.

And then Luxord pulled the musician hips up even higher until his chest was pressed flush against Demyx's back, plunging in deeply.

"_Ah!"_

Both Luxord's and Xigbar's heads lifted at the sound of the Nocturne's cry of pleasure; Luxord turned his head slightly to catch Xigbar's eye, smirks tugging on their mouths as they silently agreed to put their theory to the test.

Demyx's eyes snapped open –though for the life of him, he couldn't remember when he'd closed them– as he felt a rough hand, rougher than Luxord's smooth ones, slip up his thigh and grasp his growing arousal. The sitarist's mouth fell slightly open as their rhythm grew faster, his breaths becoming shorter and shorter as his moans became longer and louder.

"P-please, oh please, oh _**please**_," he gasped, his voice rising with his moans. The two older Nobodies were only too happy to oblige; Xigbar and Luxord increasing their rhythm to an almost erratic pace while Xigbar's hand began pumping him harder.

"_Luxord_… _Xigbar_… I-_**ahhh**__!_" the musician screamed, eyes squeezing shut in ecstasy as Luxord hit his sweet spot dead on, making the gambler lean closer to make sure he hit it every time, sending wave after wave of pleasure crashing over him.

"_Fuck!"_ Xigbar swore when Luxord's hips pulled back as he thrust forward, pulling him in even deeper, his vision blurring in his haze of pleasure. This time a scream ripped itself from the Englishman's throat, making Xigbar groan and drive into him even faster, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the nape of Luxord's neck.

At last, with one last violent thrust from Luxord, Demyx came with a scream, muscles clenching down on Luxord as he released, causing the Brit to release as well, a long moan escaping his mouth as well.

Xigbar groaned as he slammed into the shuddering Brit a final time, coming mere seconds after the two blonds before pulling out and collapsing forward, panting harshly.

Luxord pulled out from Demyx as well, falling beside the Nocturne; Xigbar shifting tiredly to roll onto Demyx's other side.

The three Nobodies lay there catching their breath for a while, basking in the afterglow in a comfortable silence that was broken only a good ten minutes later with a soft snicker from Xigbar.

"Knew he'd be a screamer," he grinned slyly, turning onto his side to kiss the blushing musician's neck affectionately, licking the sweat-slicked skin languidly.

"Mmm, he sounded absolutely lovely though, no?" Luxord teased in reply, nuzzling his face against the teen's neck, eliciting a sleepy giggle.

"See-in't this nicer th'n fight'n? Ev'body wins…" Demyx yawned, squirming slightly and giggling again when Xigbar's mouth found a particularly ticklish spot on his neck.

"_Definitely_," Xigbar agreed.

"_Most_ definitely," Luxord declared, reach an arm over Demyx to trail his fingers long Xigbar's scarred chest, smiling slyly when Xigbar's good eye met his gaze.

The Organization members grinned at each other before their heads all turned to the door at the sudden sound of a knock.

Both Xigbar and Luxord froze, but their eyes snapped to Demyx when the blond responded with an unabashed "Yeah?"

Immediately the door cracked open, Axel's head popping through a moment later, a rather dubious expression on his features and—was that a faint _blush?_

"Oh," was all the pyromaniac could manage to get out as he noticed the three Nobodies on the bed staring back at him, green eyes blinking uncomprehendingly at his brightly smiling best friend, nestled comfortably in the center. And then, "_Ohhh_**.**_"_

"I'm sorry-did we disturb you, Axel?" Demyx asked innocently, desperately trying to keep from laughing.

Axel could only stare for a few seconds more, before snickering, his expression of shock gradually being replaced with a look of admiration.

"_Damn_, Dem, you just fucking _scored!_"

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

A/N: Okay so in all honesty I wrote this last year, on 2/10/09, so...I thought it was funny that it still worked, and I figured I should post something Kingdom Hearts because I do still love it, even if I haven't been writing for it for a while. So I hope you all enjoyed and:

_**Please Review**_


End file.
